The Santa Sleigh ride
by Spike is the BIG BAD
Summary: Barbie and Ken go Christmas shopping on Christmas Eve. They leave Skipper in charge of the girls. Something goes wrong for Ken and Barbie. My sister Vicki wrote this, and I edited it. Please review for my sister. She'll complain and annoy me - more so.


It was Christmas Eve and Ken knocked on Barbie's door. Skipper answered she said, "Oh hey Ken how are you?"

"I'm ok, is Barbie here?"

Skipper smiled brightly, "Sure, she's upstairs taking a shower. Come on in. You can wait for her in the living room." Ken nodded and sat down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and began flipping through channels. Skipper called up the stairs, "Barbie, Ken is here."

Barbie called out through a crack in the bathroom door, "Okay thanks. I'm drying my hair; I'll be down in a minute.

Skipper sat down next to Ken and said, "so where are you guys going tonight?"

Ken rolled his eyes, "To the Grand Mall."

"Are you going to get Christmas presents for me, Chelsea, Kelly and Stacy?

Barbie walked in the room, "Okay, so Skipper, you remember what to do, right?"

"Yes, I remember. Don't treat me like a child! All the stuff you want me to do is written down on a sheet of paper for me, like be nice to the girls, make sure they brush their teeth, no ordering pizza for dinner. We will be just fine. You two go have fun. By the way I want a CD player."

"Okay, we'll keep that in mind."

Skipper closed the door. "Ok guys, who wants pizza?"

"I do!"

"I do!"

"I do!" All three girls exclaimed at once.

Skipper called Pizza Hut. Then she called out to her sister, "Stacy will you get some money from Barbie's bank? Please?" she added as an afterthought.

"Where is it, I can't find it." Stacy cried.

"She hides it under her bed."

"Found it."

Skipper ordered two large pizzas; one was cheese and the other was sausage and bacon.

When the pizzas arrived, they cost more than Skipper thought they would. It was 30 big ones. Barbie only had $20.00 in her bank.

"What are we going to do?" cried Chelsea.

"It's ok. Chelsea, go get my piggy bank." Chelsea ran to Skipper's room, grabbed her ATM style bank and handed it to Skipper. "Here you go." She said smiling brightly. Skipper gave the pizza man his money. Then they took the two pizzas, set the table, and said grace.

"Thank you Lord for all you have given us. Amen."

"Let's eat now."

Barbie and Ken just arrived at the Grand Mall. Ken was talking about how the girls don't believe in Santa Claus.

"What? Oh no are you sure? I can't believe it. How do you know? Did they tell you? Barbie said with alarm.

Ken put his hand on Barbie's shoulder and explained that Skipper had told him that she no longer believed in Santa Claus. She said it's just a fairy tale for little kids. He also reassured her that he didn't know whether the other girls believed or not. He had only spoken to Skipper.

"Well I'll just have to talk to Skipper." Barbie sighed.

Barbie and Ken walked into the music store, Jams. It was huge. "Let's see" Barbie said as she looked at the girls' wish list, "Both girls want a CD player and Skipper wants a Taylor Swift CD and Chelsea wants Justin Bieber, the CD that is."

Ken smirked, "That'll be fun for us to listen to. Maybe we should get them earphones for their CD player."

Barbie giggled and pick up two sets of ear-buds to go along with the CD's she held in her hands and headed for the checkout.

"Next Stop, Toyland, the biggest toy store in town." Ken rolled his eyes at the thought.

They walked into Toyland and Barbie felt like a little girl. There were so many cute little dollies and other girly toys she hardly knew where to begin. Barbie took a cart and started to look around.

Barbie saw the baby doll that Stacy had on her wish list. "Wow, I think Stacy will like this it's even cuter than it looks in the commercials. I think Kelly would like it too. But, I don't know if we should get two of the same dolls. What do you think, Ken?"

"I think they will both love that baby doll. Let's get two of them."

Barbie smiled at Ken, "That's why I love you; you always know what to do."

The girls were done eating and they had cleaned up the mess. Skipper picked up the remote control, and turned on the TV. She told the girls to join her and they all sat down on the couch under a big soft, warm blanket.

Skipper flipped the channel to the news and it said there was a blizzard coming. The weatherman said there would be dangerous driving conditions and warned that it would be best to stay at home.

Skipper took a deep breath, pulled out her cell phone, and started to dial Barbie's number. "Girls, quiet down. I have to call Barbie and Ken and warn them about the blizzard that's coming. They need to come home right away."

Skipper finished dialing the number but it went straight to voicemail. She tried it several times and realized that the storm was preventing a signal to Barbie's phone. That or Barbie had shut her phone off. Either way, she couldn't warn her sister and she was afraid.

Forty-five minutes later Skipper still couldn't reach Barbie and Ken. "Stacy, get the girls bundled up and grab a couple of blankets and head out to the car. We are going to see if we can find Barbie and Ken."

"Are you crazy? Can't you see the blizzard has already started? We can't go anywhere. We could get into an accident. You just got your driver's license a month ago and you really don't drive all that well." Stacy shouted.

"Look, I have a really bad feeling about Barbie and Ken. I can't just sit here and wait for them. I have to look for them and I can't leave you guys here alone. So just do what I asked and trust me. And please don't complain."

"Okay, okay, we will be ready in a few minutes. Just hold on.

Skipper went out to start the car, grabbed a shovel and cleared the driveway so she could pull out. By the time she was finished shoveling, the girls were all snuggled up in the back seat. "We have to go to sleep, Skipper or Santy Caws won't come tonight," cried Kelly.

"Don't worry Sweetheart. He might come while we are gone. If not, he will come later. I promise."

Barbie and Ken just made it into the car when the winds and gusts of snow came pouring down around them. Ken pulled out of the parking lot very slowly. He could barely see two feet in front of him. Suddenly, someone smashed into them. Barbie and Ken were thrown into the dashboard and both of them were knocked out for a few minutes. When they woke up, they were disoriented. "What happened" Barbie croaked.

"Someone ran us into a tree and now the car won't start. They are nowhere in sight. Looks like a hit and run. I think we are going to have to try to walk. Maybe there is a gas station open. Let's try to get out of the car. They pushed on their doors until they finally got them opened then they stumbled out of the car. Ken grabbed the bag of presents and they were on their way.

Skipper drove all the way to the mall and as she was turning around to go back toward home, she saw Ken's car. Her heart began to beat fast. The car was totally smashed and Barbie and Ken were not in it. Skipper jumped out of the car and looked all around. The blizzard was so bad that she couldn't even see footprints. She didn't want to scare the girls so she was glad they had all fallen asleep in the back seat.

Skipper felt all alone and helpless. "Oh I wish there really was a Santy Caws who could give me my Christmas wish." She cried. She began to sob when out of nowhere she heard bells jingling. Then she heard a deep voice, "HO,HO, HO, little lady. What would make you so sad on Christmas Eve?"

"Santa Claus? Are you really here or am I hallucinating? I mean, I don't believe in you. How can you be here, you're not real. And if you are real, why would you come to me? I have been a naughty girl. I mean, just tonight I ordered pizzas when I was told not to and I used my sister's money without her permission."

"Well Skipper, you were naughty tonight, but you have been a good girl all year and your Christmas wish is not a selfish wish. I came to you because you asked for Barbie and Ken to be found and brought home safely. I want you to drive home. I know where to find Barbie and Ken. I will get them home safely. Trust me. I need you to get the girls home safely and tuck them into bed. You too, and I will be sure to bring you a present too."

Skipper gave Santa a big hug and patted Rudolph on the head as she passed him. "Take Santa to find my sister and get her home to me. I know you can light the way for him." She kissed his brightly lit nose and headed for her car.

Stacy said, "Are we going home now?"

"Yeah we're headed home now." Skipper smiled at her sleepy little sister.

Barbie and Ken were struggling to trudge through the snowstorm when suddenly Santa Claus in his sleigh with his 9 reindeer appeared, "Ho, Ho, Ho, Merry Christmas Ken and Barbie. You have had a rough night! Your sister, Skipper sent me out to find you. Climb aboard my sleigh and I will take you home." Barbie and Ken piled in next to Santa and before they knew it, they were home. Barbie got blankets for Ken and he fell asleep on the couch. Barbie checked the girls' rooms. They were all tucked into bed sound asleep, except for Skipper. When Barbie opened the door to Skipper's room, Skipper flew into her sister's arms. Crying, she said, "Oh Barbie, I was so scared. I thought I might never see you again. I love you. I have to tell you something. I was a bad girl tonight. I ordered pizzas after you told me not to and I used money from your bank to help pay for them. I am so sorry."

"It's okay Sweetheart. I forgive you. Santa told me that he heard your wish to find Ken and me and that is why he came looking for us. When it really mattered, you thought of me and not yourself. We all make mistakes. I forgive you. I have a feeling that I can trust you to do the right thing next time you babysit the girls. You should go to sleep now. Tomorrow is Christmas."

Kelly woke up early the next morning and snuck down stairs to see if Santa had brought her presents. When she got to the living room, she squealed with delight. The entire room was piled high with presents from Santa!

Kelly's excited squeal woke up the entire house and soon the whole family was standing around the Christmas tree. Santa had given much more than a safe ride home for Ken and Barbie.

Ken put his arm around Barbie and whispered in her ear, "I don't think you have to worry about whether Skipper believes in Santa Claus."

Barbie watched her sisters tear open their presents and sent a silent "thank you" to Santa. She knew he would hear her, because after all, he's SANTA!

Merry Christmas!

The End


End file.
